The Men Who Found the Edge of Nowhere
by Froggiecool
Summary: The tale of two very different men of very different times; an Austro-Hungarian Count named Edelstein and Head Mechanic of the London Fleet, known only as M115227. Both were destined to do certain things. But, both took their lives back - and fate wants revenge. (full genres, characters, warnings and pairngs inside).
1. Prologue - In which we note

**I may or may not continue with this, depending on if and how people like it... Half is future and half is past. This is very short, and the style will not continue like this - just events need to be summerised before they begin. Generally, I like more description...**

**SPOILERS: Pairings only occur in the past section, and are HRE/chibitalia, AusHun and (in second to last chapter) PruHun. 4 or 5 chapters after this, maybe? Not sure... Anyway, I hope you enjoy...**

**Oh, I don;t own and warnings: dystopian future (you have been warned), semi-graphic torture and references to such. Brainwashing, code names and other nasty stuff. Happy ending not guarenteed. And the cuteness which are the chibi!British-colonies.**

**Genres: tragedy, adventure, romance, family, friendship, hurt/comfort, mystery and supernatural.**

**Main Characters: Britain, Austria**

**Middle characters: America, Canada, Japan, France, Hungary, HRE, Chibitalia**

**Minor characters: Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, Switzerland, Liechtenstein**

**Very minor characters: Other ex-British colonies.**

* * *

Prologue: In which we note our characters' existance

* * *

Citizen M115227 will be born on April 23rd, 2052, to B772930, partner F663204. M115227 will be male, blonde, green eyed and have large eyebrows. He will suffer from no genetic flaws; he will be kept.

On 24th April 2052, he will be conditioned and entered onto the server. From this day forward, he will have no feelings - just like everyone else.

He will taken from his breeder on 25th April, and never have contact with her - or any of her other products. It will be considered unfortunate thst B772930 only produces males, as breeding lines will be to be kept as pure and stable as possible. Breeding lines will be the only variable in the state. He will begin training at the L385D (formally London Docking Station).

M115227 will be chosen on 26th April 2070 as the sucessor to M065321, previous Head Mechanic of London Fleet. He will work to keep the ships of space in full working order, but never fly. He will lead a team of 37 units over each ship, and have responsibility over 102 items. He will not accept this fate - because there will be no such thing as accepting or rejecting. He will work for his country, impassive as every other person.

On 27th April 2071, he will meet S435086, Stitchmaster of the London Fleet. S435086 will be female, one of those trained to repair sails and clothing.

His path and duties will be written for him - his fate sealed 23rd April 2052.

On 28th April 2072, the Imperial Third will declare war on the Ninth Federation, and M115227 will defy fate herself.

* * *

Count R. Edelstein was born 27th July 1889, in Vienna. His mother was Countess M. Edelstein, his father the Count F. Edelstein. They were, at the time, visiting the Countess' family.

Six days later, the sickly Countess died. R. Edelstein would forever remain the only child of his father, a man destined to never remarry. Heartbroken, F. Edelstein withdrew completely to his castle on the Hungarian-Austrian boarder. Once an influential man at the centre of Eastern European politics, the death of his wife left him to raise his son alone.

R. Edelstein grew to be strict and sincere. He was trained in politics, music, liturature and sciences. In the end, however, it meant nothing. His human contact was limited to his father, the servants and his two cousins - Vash and Lilli Zwilli of the Swiss Federation.

On April 23rd, 1899, Count F. Edelstein died of natural causes. The 10 year old R. Edelstein took his place as the Count, his more distant relatives hiring a woman by the name of Herzedev to watch over the minor in his castle. Widow Herzedev bought with her her 11 year old daughter, Miss Elizabeta. The widow continued to train him as a noble of the empire, rules and regulations to be followed. And, what his duties would incur. The most important - have an heir.

On 5th December 1905, Widow Herzedev died. At 16, he was allowed to live with only his staff.

At the age of 17, he took his place as Count.

On October 21st 1908, the Herzedev and Edelstein families were joined in marriage, much to the disapointment of many young Baronesses and Countesses.

On June 3rd, 1910, Countess E. Edelstein was confirmed medically infertile after a midcarriage. Still they lived together in their castle, despite rumours of curses and foul play.

On 28th June, 1914, Archduke Franz Ferdinand of the Austro-Hungarian Empire was assasinated by Gavrilo Princip, setting off a chain of events which would submerge Europe, then the world, into chaos.

And, after that day, the life of Count R. Edelstein would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 1 - In which we see

**A.N. You should really not expect updates to continue daily, especially now I'm on Easter Break. Although, these are picking my interest at the moment, and I am suprisingly happy with what I write for it. Next chapter of where my future is NEARLY done, but it's so long...**

**Anyway, enough of me whining.**

**Thank you massively to my two reviewers, my faver and my non-reviewing alerter. I just... Hope this can possibly live up to your expectations.**

**I will not apologise for what happens at the end of this chapter, because, if you have issue with it, you will have issue with this story as a whole. The entire story hinges on two events in this chapter, although it is unlikely that you will pick up on one yet.**

**Fel is chibitalia, and Lud is HRE, if you couldn't guess.**

**I've also corrected a date in the previous chapter.**

**Happy Easter, and anyone who can guess what the letters of the coding mean gets a virtual Easter Egg.**

**And, the Count's part is as historically accurate as it can be with a fictional area of Austro-Hungary.**

**I'll shut up now...**

* * *

Chapter 1 - In which we see what our character's lives were like, and changes happen

* * *

At exactly 0600 hours on the 28th April, 2072, M115227 will awaken. With no hesitation, he will get out of his bed, open his wardrobe and take the leftmost top and leftmost bottom. He will dress in white, wide trousers which will cover his bare feet, and a white top with flared sleeves. If not looking carefully, it will be impossible to know if he will be wearing trousers or a skirt.

At 0611 hours, he will walk down the stairs and to the communal dining hall. Ch965003 will stand over a plate of breakfast foods. M115227 will give no recognition of the other's existence, taking a slice of toast and a mug of coffee. He will eat with the others from his block, all in total silence.

At 0632 hours, M115227 will leave his block. He will not see the children playing at the side of the paths, nor how they look at him with bleared eyes. He will walk at a constant rate of 3 paces per second between the high, uniform towers of concrete until he reaches a shorter, wider one set against RUKE001 - L385D. He will take a key from around his neck, unlock the door and enter.

By 0703 hours, he will have checked the requirements for the day, and filed lists of duties to each of his teams. There will be 9 sail, 16 solar-sailed, 15 mixed powered, 11 electro-chemical cell, 3 paddle and 1 nuclear boat in for repairs. He himself will tend to the nuclear first.

At 1154 hours, he will stop work for his lunch break. He will wash the oil from his hands and take a plate of mixed food provided by Ch336699.

At 1215 hours, S453086 will come over to him. She will have worked for them for a year and a day, but M115227 will rarely have reason to see someone so low.

"S234110 is currently in L331H. Assistance is required to complete the repairs of the sails by the allocated time," she will say, voice blank.

"There are no others trained," M115227 will say.

"The boats will not be completed on time," S453086 will turn from him.

"I will learn," M115227 will stand, leaving the debris of his meal.

At 1236 hours, M115227 will be taught to sew well enough to sew and not damage the cells.

At 1407 hours, the sails for all of the boats will be repaired and in functional position. S453086 will gift to M115227 a plastic needle and box of threads.

"S336699 will not be returning to us," she will say at 1408. He will simply dip his head in reply, before continuing on his way to check on one of the mixed ships.

At 1622 hours, he will move onto one of the electro-chemical cell boats, which has fallen behind schedule.

At 1743 hours, he will start filling in paperwork, and setting the ships back to their owners. He is no fool – if the Imperial and Federation are at war, it will not be long until the rest of them are dragged in. The ships would be ready – with no patriotism or boasting, it will be easy to say that the ships of the Parliamentary Third are the strongest and best equipped. Because, patriotism will not exist – it is a feeling, and feelings will be no more.

At 1804 hours, he will feel something slightly odd over his eyes, chest and stomach. As it will have disappeared by 1805 hours, he will dismiss it as a temporary effect of the nuclear radiation he will be working on – he will follow correct procedure (not that anyone will ever not follow procedure), and his levels will be low, so there will be be no effects preventing him from working.

At 1906 hours, M115227 will go back to his allocated quarters. He will take the needle and threads, locking the needle as the only item in his safe. The needle is plastic. Plastic is made of oil – very few people will be allowed to own plastic. Most will not want to, but it will have to be locked away. There will be a few people who do not follow the rules – they will live far from citizens, and not have access to their things. They will rarely cause problem, so they will be left to their backwards ways. Occasionally, however, they will break in and steal plastic. Then, they will be terminated.

At 1932 he will go to dinner in the communal dining hall, eat his bean-bread and coffee in silence. They will all sit alternate male and female, as will be written in the code of proper conduct. But nobody will read the code of proper conduct. Because they will know it all already, so what would be the point? And, they will never have the desire to do something wrong, so they will never need to be reminded.

At 2000 hours he will remove his clothing, and enter his bed. Within moments, he will fall into sleep. But, for the first time in his life, he will dream of unicorns and faeries and stars – but he will not know what they are.

* * *

Count R. Edelstein awakened slowly, and to the distinct smell of coffee. Finding the bed empty but for himself, he got out of bed, dressed in a shirt, trousers and cravat, before making his way downstairs. He picked up a pair of glasses from a cabinet in the hallway, placing them securely on his nose. A few moments later, and he was in the kitchen.

At the range cooker stood the Countess, ever defiant in her insistence to continue working - defiant to the extent of sacking most of the staff. A maid whom the Count did not know the name of, but recognised, was scurrying around, fetching ingredients. The two child servants were also helping, the girl mixing a pot of something, and the boy pouring the coffee.

"Good morning," the Count cleared his throat.

The Countess turned, her brown hair flapping slightly with the speed, "you're early."

The Count took one of the mugs of coffee from the male servant, before seating himself at the table. They did own a formal dining room, although it was only used when there were visitors - it made the Countess uncomfortable, and the Count would give up almost anything for her.

Soon enough, she came and sat at the table with him. The two child servants placed the meal of bread rolls, jam, sliced meats and exotic fruits on the table, before trying to leave. The Countess frowned, before grabbing the girl, and setting her on her lap.

"Up you get, Fel. You can have breakfast, too! And you, Lud."

"Elizabeta, it is not appropriate." The Count did not need to look to see what he was doing.

"Nobody's watching, Roderick. Unless..." She looked around, "no, nobody is here. So, nothing to worry about." She picked up a bread roll, eating it carefully.

Not arguing, Roderick delicately cut one of the slices of ham into small amounts, and ate. Over breakfast, the group discussed politics, art and anything else which came to mind.

After breakfast, they split their separate ways. 'Fel' and 'Lud' made their way to whichever room they were supposed to be cleaning (there were a very large number of rooms in the castle, most of which were never used), whilst Elizabeta went out into town. Roderick, however, went back upstairs to his office. There were large amounts of paperwork involved in his job, something which he was not fond of.

The Count and Countess met again for dinner. Their duties for the day done, they settled in the formal dining room for once. Despite this, neither sat in their designated place, rather in the middle, one opposite the other. A different maid came and placed the meal on the table, before leaving.

"How was your day, love?" Elizabeta asked, cutting into her meat.

"Including or excluding the paperwork?" Roderich looked over his glasses at her, only the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

"Excluding," the Count's hatred of his duties was common knowledge.

"Non-existent. And yours?" he knew what she wanted.

She smiled at him, "the town is lovely at this time of year – I bought some flowers from the market to liven up the drawing room, and some new clothing for Fel. I met up with some of the girls in town, made sure those documents made it to the correct people, and purchased you some shoelaces – I've also threaded them in. There was a new man in the market who I had not seen before, but I suppose he is just a traveller?"

"Thank you," Roderick nodded to her, effectively ending the conversation. The started discussing art once more, and continued until their meal was finished. Once it was so, Roderick bowed to his wife, and offered his hand. She took it, smiling.

"Shall we adjourn?" he asked.

"We shall," she replied.

The two of them walked, hands still together, to another room. Roderick pushed open the door to reveal a music room – filled with instruments. He sat at the piano, whilst Elizabeta took her place next to him on the stool. He began to play, and she sang along.

After a while, she tired of singing, so kissed him on the cheek, and instead picked up a violin. Leaning down to read the music, she played with him. Neither was certain how long they played, until there was a knock on the door. The Countess straightened, whilst the Count stood and went to the door. He opened it to reveal the Butler.

"Telegram, sir," he passed it to him. Roderick frowned as he took it, his brows furrowing further as he read. Taking a breath as he reached the end, he folded it and placed it in his pocket.

He shooed the butler, an action he had not performed since marrying his now wife, before sitting at his piano, shutting the lid, and resting his head in his hands.

"Roddy-" Elizabeta went over to him, face concerned.

"The Archduke is dead," he muttered to her, not looking up.

"Which?"

He turned to her, "of Austria-Este, heir apparent. And the Duchess of Hohenberg."

Elizabeta sat next to him, "How-?"

"The Serbs," he replied, with a slight hiss.

She bowed her head, muttering a short prayer.

"They are preparing for war," he looked at his wife, "Duty dictates that so must we."

She placed a kiss on his head pulling him up, "That is all well and good, but no. Send a telegram with your condolences via the footmen, and to bed. We will deal with everything else in the morning." She gave him another kiss, before marching towards their bedroom.

Roderick did as he was told, allowing her to leave. The royal family… They were supposed to be invincible. But, instead, they lay dead. Although he was nothing more than an associate of the dead Archduke by title alone, the man had been someone he looked up to and respected. Afterall, the Archduke had married for love, and given up his descendant's rights for it. In a way, so had Roderick. Although, a lack of children instead of illegitimate ones.

He started downstairs, and was relaying his message of condolences to the footman, when he heard a scream – the Countess' scream.

Both he and the footman ran for the bedroom, other members of household staff also coming. On their way, the Count snatched a sword from its place in the hall.

The Count rips open the door as the screams continue, to see a strange, blonde man dragging his wife behind him. He looks fragile, but Roderick knows his wife is strong – and that looks are deceptive.

"What are you doing with my wife?" he shouted, the other members of staff following.

The man hissed at him, pressing a knife to Elizabeta's neck. Everyone fell silent. The man gave a laugh, as darkness enclosed him and the Countess.

"Roderick!" she screamed as the dark fingers gripped her.

He tried to reach her, screaming her name. He truly, truly tried.

But there was nothing he could do as his wife and the strange man melted in the dark.


	3. Chapter 2 - In which we discover

**A.N. I'm not so happy with this, probably beacuse of the speed with which things in the second half happen. But, they need to go quickly so that everything fits into the timescale and chapter line. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to anyone who communicates with me about this in anyway, and sorry about this chapter... And the change in time; I do not cope well with holidays.**

**If anyone sees where this is going, they can have a virtual cupcake!**

**Anyway, let's get on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 2: In which we discover the initial results of the changes

* * *

The next morning, M115227 will awaken at 0201 hours. When he awakens, it will be with a start. He will be breathing hard, and there will be something in his chest. He will never have awoken this early before, nor in this manner. He will lable the experience as bad, and attempt to sleep. He will not remember what led to him waking in this fashion.

At 0242, he will realise that he is not going to be able to go to sleep. He will sit up, and put a hand to his head. It will feel bad. He will consider taking himself to the facility, as he will be obviously broken. But he will not. Because that it also bad.

He will get out of bed, and dress. The clothes will be the same as those he wore the day before, and the day before that onto the day he was given his quarters.

At 0303, he will leave his block. Nobody else will be awake, as nobody will wake at anything but their designated time. No citizens, anyway.

He will walk towards his place of work, intending to start duty early.

At 0324, he will stop walking, and look. He will see children. They will be dressed in rags which were never white. He will have seen them every day, but only now stop to look. The children will be only a few years old. He will watch as they run around in the ally-ways.

At 0335, one of the children will notice him watching. The child will be male, blonde haired and blue eyed.

"Who're ya?" The child will ask.

"I am M115227. Identify yourself," the adult will look at the child in confusion - children will not be allowed to leave their trainer at any time except during meals.

"I'm Aelfred," the boy will reply, "and I'll call ya Artur. EM sa funny name and ah want a friend called Artur."

M115227 will watch the child, "I do not understand."

"Mam sayed numbers are bad, so ah'll give ya a name!" Aelfred will cross his arms infront of him.

M115227 will not know what a 'mam' will be, and will not understand the logic. But, at 0336, he will file Artur as something to respond to.

"If they dan't have one, ya can pick a name for anyone. Like, ah picked yar name. Its fun."

Artur, as he will be called, will be dragged towards the main group of children, and introduced to then.

At 0357 a game of tag will break out. Artur will stand there, as he will have never experienced it before. He will watch, and not understand the noises they will make.

At 0408, a small tug will be given to his hand. He will look down to see another boy, this one paler, but looking rather like Aelfred. The two eyes will look at him, and they will make him feel bad.

The child will push him out of the group, and tap his wrist urgently.

Artur will look at the pale child, who will cough, then point to the sky.

At 0409, the sun will begin to rise, and M115227 will return to his quarters, and return to sleep.

He will not dream again until he awakens.

* * *

The next morning found Count Edelstein on his bed. When he awoke, he first dismissed the happenings as a bad dream. Like every other morning for the past years, he began to make his way to the kitchen. He ignored the few maids chattering on the staircase, determined to see his love again.

But, in the kitchen there was no wife. Fel was desperately trying to reach the pan, whilst Lud was searching in the fridge.

"Fel, vhere is Elisabeta?" The count asked the words almost nervously. If it was true... It was not true; could not be true.

Fel and Lud both turned to him, then looked to each other. At the point the girl burst into tears, Roderick's heart fell. It was no dream.

"She didn't deserve him anyway."

"I know! She must have been a witch, enchanting him - she deserved to die..."

"His own fault. Anyway, he's free now for the lovely Baroness-"

The chattering maids were still talking, and had made their way closer to the kitchen. It clicked what they were saying, and he stormed out into the hallway. He saw almost all of the staff standing there, all agreeing with the maids.

"Get out," to begin with the words were only at piano, before they rose in a creshendo to forte. "Get out of my house, and don't dare set foot in here again!"

The staff turned to where he stood, the first sparks of madness in his eyes. Some of the meeker ones fled, whilst others tried to retract their comments. He did not care, though - he wanted them gone. And he made sure of such. He screamed for them to leave, barely hearing his own words.

Once the room was empty but for him, he fell to his knees and sobbed. Elizabeta was gone. Gone with a madman who held a knife to her throat even as she screamed in fear.

He does not know how long it was until the patter of small feet aproached him, only that they did.

"Mister Edelstein?" The voice was meek, scared even, "I made you pasta."

He looked up, tears staining his face and eyes red. Fel was shivering as she held out her bowl of food, but for the first time in her life she stood her ground. Lud was just inside the kitchen, watching ever so quietly.

Not caring for the food, he still stood and approached the child. She shivered as he did, eyes alight and looking for somewhere to run. He knocked the pasta to the floor, and she made to flee. But, he scooped her into his arms, and fell to his knees once more. He pressd her to his chest; she was Elizabeta's favourite. Always his wife's favourite. She could stay - and the boy. But no one else. Children did not judge, afterall.

A while later he stopped crying, and placed her back on her own feet.

"Tha pasta is all cold now!" She sounded like it was a crime, and the Count gave a weak laugh.

Lud stepped forward from his place in the doorway, "you vill find her, sir."

If Fel was truely a child, then Lud was an old man in a child's body. A wise old man in a child's body. Sometimes. At others, he wondered if the boy was even ten.

The count petted Fel's head quietly thinking. Neither child broke the silence, no matter how long it lasted. Fel was looking at the ruined pasta in despair, and Lud at the girl. Roderick, however, stared into the distance. Finally, his eyes narrowed, and he looked down.

"Fel, go see who is left. Lud, I want you to go send a telegram for me."

"To vhom?" The boy asked, as the girl saluted and skittered off.

"A man by the name of Traian Ardeleanu - the telegram office has his details. I need to you send a message summoning him and his counterparts. Be sure to use the correct term."

"Summon Ardeleanu and counterparts to here?"

The Count's eyes narrowed further, "yes." He did not aprove of them or what they did, but if anyone could find Elizabeta, it was them.

"It will be done." The male-child left, just as Fel reappeared.

"We are the only ones left, sir," she shuffled her feet as she spoke.

"You vill be taking all cooking duties, along vith some cleaning, zhen," the Count turned from her. "Get to work." He knew that the children were the only ones left in his house - the old bulter, his confidant, had left - stating that he agreed with the maids, but not their methods, and so left after them. He had never been angier in his life than when he heard those words.

"Yes sir!" She sccampered away.

Meanwhile, Lud had his cloak pulled high, and was running through the streets of the Austrian town, seeking the telegram office. He found it, and pushed open the door. He rang the bell for assistance.

At 1032 hours, the telegram was sent.


	4. Chapter 3 - In which we watch

**A.N. Oops. I forgot this... Went to do chapter 4, and found that I hadn't uploaded this yet. Expect 4 later today if I get really bored, or some time in the net few days. Proof reading is annoying.**

**Sorry!**

**Some dodgey accentless-foriegn names, but nothing worse than that... This chapter. Next includes a small amount of blood... Reasonably large amounts of blood... Um... Yeah... And, it's sort of sort.**

**Oh! And if anyone knows the TIME that Austro-Hungary declared war on Serbia (as in, hours and minutes), the information would be gratefully recieved.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - In Which We Watch The Characters Attempt To Keep Calm And Carry On

* * *

At 0600 hours, M115227 will awaken again. He will wash and dress, then make his way to the dining area. However, he will pause as he collects his designated dish. He will look at the server - Ch359087 will be back from his illness.

Artur will remember Aelfred's game. "Francoise," he will mutter under his breath, naming the other. He will not know why he chooses this name, only that it matches the way the other walks.

He will drink his coffee and eat his dish in silence, although his nose will wrinkle as he eats.

At 0632, he will leave his designated building.

"'Morning Artur!" Aelfred will call as he passes them, and the other children will turn to look, "good morning Aelfred. I am continuing to work, but I may speak to you this evening."

Aelfred laughed at the response, before turning to where one of the other boys had collected and bought forth food. Artur continued to the grey building in which he worked, and unlocked thde door.

At 0700, Artur will be ready to begin the day's work.

At 1159, he will go for lunch. He will eat stewed cabbage and mustard seeds, and he will not enjoy it.

He will continue to do more work, fixing engines and turbines and hulls. Then, to his block for dinner. He will bore, for the first time in his life, and he will have to work hard not to spit out his coffee.

And, at 2000 hours, he will go to bed.

* * *

Two days passed with neither response nor change. Fel and Lud barely saw the Count as they went about their duties. However, they often heard him on the piano. He would begin the same piece every time, but never finish it.

It was at 0902 that the doorbell rang. Fel was busy cleaning the hallway, so Lud went to the door.

"Guten Morgen?" The child opened it, peering up at the hooded figure infront of him.

"Mister Ardeleanu asked us to come ahead of him," the man's German left a lot to be desired, having a thick accent.

"I will find the Count for you."

The hooded figure waited on the doorstep until Roderick arrived.

"I need you to find my wife," was what he said to the cloaked man.

"I know; show me," came the reply.

At 1000 the strange man was led to the bedroom. The two children followed, and the room had obviously not been touched the past two days.

The hooded man moved straight to where the Countess had disappeared from, and screamed.

At 1037 he stopped screaming, and turned to the Count, "you ask the impossible of me."

The hooded man stormed away. Roderick sighed, but ignored the questions of his servants as he left the room once more.

This continued for just under a month, with strange men and women appearing. Not all screamed - some chanted or shouted - but all replied that the request was impossible.

Then, at 0530 hours on 28th July 1914, two men appeared on his doorstep. One ash blonde, and the other strawberry.

"Good afternoon," the strawberry blonde was the more vocal of the two, "you requested some assistance?"


	5. Chapter 4 - In Which We Learn

**A.N. There you go! I would apologise for the end of this chapter but... I'm not going to. Because it must happen. And, really, much worse does happen. 6 chapters and an epilogue left...**

**Warnings: black magic, blood, death**

**New characters: Erik Sviesson (spelt wrong, but it's easier for me) - Norway; Traian ****Ardeleanu**** - Romania; the pale Aelfred - little!Canada (you can probably spot his name quite easily)...**

* * *

Chapter 4 - In Which We Learn That There Is No Turning Back

* * *

M115227 will start back to his apartment. He will manage to leave early on the given day - nobody will notice as long as the work is done. The day will be what we call in our time a Friday.

He will walk down the concrete path between concrete buildings, with no view of the sun. He will approach his own block, and something will jump on his back.

"Heya Artur!" The thing will sniff as he calls.

"Good afternoon, Aelfred," his voice will still be clipped and blank as he twists. The boy, however, will not let go.

"Please remove yourself from my person?"

Aelfred slid off, muttering a sorry.

Artur will look at him, head tilted to one side. At 1559, he will understand.

"What is wrong?"

Aelfred will look at him for a few moments, before grabbing his hand and leading him between the buildings.

They will come to a narrow enclave, where a number of the children will be sitting quietly. Aefred, still holding Artur's hands, will lead him between the other children. On the floor will lie the pale Aelfred, red decorating his legs and the only movement hacking coughs. Aelfred will look at Artur, who will wait.

"We don't know what to do," it will be a little girl who speaks - dark haired and tanned skin, "he's been like this since morning.

Artur will recognise the red as blood, and the coughs as being broken. Broken people will go to be fixed, but he will know that they will not repair the boy. The boy will cough more, and the real Aelfred will cry.

At 1623, he will sit down next to the pale Aelfred, before ripping his bottoms to make bandages. He will wrap the blood-broken legs, and he will lift the boy's head onto his knee, and stroke his hair. The boy will be cold to touch, but fighting still.

"Please help him," Aelfred will say, "he needs warm, and we've run out."

"I will take him to the warm," Artur will think of concrete and stone, of glass and coffee, of blankets and a pillow - none of which he uses. He will also think of an office with beds for workers who never stay and food going to waste, but that is for another day.

"And I will fix him myself," a boy is not a boat - but M115227 will not care. He will already be thinking about how to hide that which he will not be allowed, and how he will succeed in his aims. It will be wrong, and it will break the rules. But, he will think, if the rules are not written, and if the rules are not said, are they rules at all? It will not be physically possible to even comprehend breaking them… He will wonder what is wrong with him, but he will like the feeling. He will smirk slightly, and Aelfred will look at him funny.

"I will fix him, and I will find warm for the rest of you," he will make the promise as much to himself as the children cowering around his feet.

He will take the boy in his arms, and into his designated room. He will wrap his cuts and put him to bed, wrapped in blankets. He will place his lips to his head and wish him good night, and he will miss dinner tending to the boy that day.

At 2132 on November 29th, 2072, Mattiyahu son of Wilhelm was destined to die.  
He didn't.

* * *

Lud opened the door, allowing the two men to enter. As he did this, Fel called for the Count.

Soon, he appeared at the top of the stairs. He was much thinner than he had been at the start of the affair, some would say too thin, and gaunt as though he had not slept for all the time.

"Good morning, Herr Ardeleanu, Herr Sviesson," the Count nodded to them.

"The third is with his brother," the paler haired one's voice was distant.

"So... Shall we take a look, or are we going to get coffee?" The strawberry asked.

Roderick did not give a response, instead turned on his heel and made his way back from whence he came. Herr Ardeleanu looked at his counterpart, who was still for a few moments. Then, the pale blonde started walking after the Count.

"Are the two of you coming too, or not?" Ardeleanu asked the two children behind him, before grinning and running after the other.

The group of five ended up in the bedroom. The Count attempted to leave, but was pulled back by Sviesson, "We need you here."

He looked at the two foreigners, then to his last servants, "Fel, Lud. Why are you here?"

"They asked us to come!" Fel shouted, hiding behind the other.

The Count nodded, "These are Traian Ardeleanu, and his associate Erik Sviesson."

"You wanted us dead, but now you ask for our help," Erik's voice was distant, "You signed the convention."

"We did," the Count's eyes were harder than anyone remembered, "But I need your skills. Help me, and I will remove my signature."

He nodded, then turned to the point at which Elizabeta had disappeared. Traian went over, setting himself next to him. They ran their fingers over the ground, muttering quietly for a time. Eventually, Traian stood. He brushed imaginary dust from his eccentric outfit, and adjusted his hat, "There is something we can try – but it will probably fail." He sounded oddly happy about this, "We will have coffee, then begin."

It took until 1137 hours for the coffee and various cakes to be eaten. Roderick had left the room part way, and had not since returned. None the less, the two foreigners washed their own plates, making their way back to the room. Roderick was standing in the doorway.

Silently, the three made their way into the room. Fel and Lud returned to their usual duties, whilst the two foreigners and the Count stood just inside the room. Traian stepped forward first, and began dancing. After a few moments, Erik began to chant in time with the steps.

The sky darkened, and screams were heard. But, a black swirling disk did appear. It grew, and settled infront of Erik. Still Traian danced; still Erik chanted. Inside the disk, Roderick could see his wife – asleep on a plinth and white. There was a strange, pale man with her, who turned. His face contorted into a snarl, his had lashing out. He grabbed Erik, pulling him into the swirling disk. They fought physically, Erik's chant failing only as a knife was drawn. At the same moment, Traian tripped – the disk, the men, and the wife disappeared.

Traian looked at Roderick, his face sheet white. The room was a mess, sheets and paintings lying mangled on the floor. Traian hurridley started speaking, and the room shone white for a moment. Nothing changed, however.

"I-"

Traian silenced the Count with a single look, "You did this."

"Teach me, and we'll get both of them back," the Count looked at the foreign man, eyes desperate.

"Never," Traian shook his head to clear what seemed to be tears, adjusted his hat, and ran from the castle.

Roderick had seen, though. In his mind, he was already formulating a plan – he had watched what happened, and if there was a way… There were books; that much he knew. In fact, there were some in his library which he had acquired from the burning pile… Still thinking, he allowed his feet to carry him in that direction, and ignored the burning in his stomach and in his heart. He had to save his wife… He pushed open the door to the library, and screamed.

Erik's body lay, perfectly still, on the floor.


	6. Chapter 5 - In which we hope

**A.N. Before you say anything... I'm now into exam period. And, I HATE the first part of this with a passion, but can't tell what's wrong. On the other hand, Austria's part is finished up until chapter 8, which is his climax. Iggy-dearest is just not playing ball right now.**

**Oh, and we get some extra characters next chapter - in both halves, if my memory serves me correctly.**

**Without further adieu... No warnings this time - just mentions of a body.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - In Which We Hope For The Best

* * *

Night will come and night will pass. At no point of the night of July 1st 2072 will Artur sleep.

At 2356 the boy will become warm to the touch - warmer than a normal person. M115227 will think of machinery, and buckets of water. But, wet machines break... He will dip a rag into water, and place it on the pale Aelfred's head.

Artur will go to breakfast - his duty is duty, and rules are rules, but he will be distracted; he will feel bad. Francoise will serve food again.

The blue eyed blonde will look at him, but no words will be passed. Artur will drink his coffee, eat his slush and make his way outside. Again his nose will wrinkle in distaste. He will walk to where he first saw the children, and he will call for them.

"Where's Matty?" Aelfred will ask, peering around Artur.

Artur will study him for a few seconds, before passing him the card which will allow him to enter the room. He will also give directions to it, before making his way to his work place. He will feel less bad.

M115227 will continue on to work. There he will fix as many boats as are set before him, all without plastic and none which burn fuel.

He will go to lunch at 1200 hours. However, he will not go to eat. Instead, he will go to the offices. All are empty and covered in dust, relics of older ages. Many have beds or blankets in. He will collect them together, into one room. He will black out the windows, and he will lock all the doors. In his hands, he will collect all of the keys for the doors, and put them down his shirt. For the first time, he will glance around him; will anyone be watching?

At around 1300 hours, he will return to his duties. He will wash and clean and fix and mend. The afternoon will pass, and he will head back to his designated quarters.

Aelfred will be there when he returns, and the pale Aelfred awake.

"Good evening," Artur will strip and dress in a clean set of white clothing, tossing the oil coated ones down the chute.

The pale Aelfred will wave, and Aelfred will hug him.

"Thank you!"

Artur will pet his head, although not sure why, "I have something for you."

"Huh?"

From his pocket, Artur will take the keys to the rooms, "Follow me tomorrow. There is enough room for you all. Just be careful; they must not know we are broken."

He will be hugged again, with more thanks given. The pale Aelfred will smile.

"Oh! 'Is me brother, Mattiyahu. He says thanks, too," Aelfred will grin.

It will be the start of an end. The end of what, nobody will be quite sure.

* * *

Roderick stepped over the body, walking to the back of the room. His fingers brushed over the books, his lips twisting upwards - he would do this.

Spotting what he was looking for, he pulled the book from the shelf. It was a large tome, decorate with strange circular patterns. He continued to add others, until it looked like his arms would snap from the weight.

At 1500 hours, he slipped over to a desk, only vaguely aware of someone at the door. He opened the first book, frowning at the unfamiliar script. He pulled another from the pile, and the same happened.

It was at 1537 that there were a pair of screams - one from the door to the library, and one from the Count as he knocked the useless books onto the table.

"Herr Edelstein!" The pitch of voice was evidently Fel's, and there were feet running up the stairs.

He turned, standing before the female child. She started breathing very heavily as he did, eyes wide.

"Is there a problem, Fel?" His face softened only very slightly to her, arms folding across his chest.

She held out one shaky hand, a piece of paper held in it. The Count took it, and skimmed it - a telegram. War had been declared.

It was at that point that Lud and the telegram boy appeared. Fel immediately ran to them, hugging Lud for all her life was worth. He blushed, but petted her head.

"What happened?" The telegram boy asked.

"I do not know," the Count's voice was measured, "although I have the details of his relatives. 50 krone if you take his body to the undertaker, inform his brother staying at the inn and keep your mouth shut."

Fel's eyes widened, pressing tighter into her counterpart. He had turned from red to white, and clutched her back. The telegram boy nodded, slowly at first but speeding up.

"Sir?" Lud asked.

But the Count had already taken a note from his coat and thrown it at the boy. He returned into the library, eyes narrowing. One book lay open where it fell - he could not read it, but the picture was of a swirling black disk held in a machine - and on the other spread a diagram of how to assemble one. His lips twisted back into a dark smile.

He picked up the book, and took long strides through to another room.

"Sir?" Fel called, voice shaking, as he walked past. She held out one hand as though trying to catch him between her fingers.

"Don't, Fel," Lud whispered, "he's already gone."


	7. Chapter 6 - In which we think

**A.N. Hello again. I think I'll just let you get on with it this time - the warning being for a temporary but important change of viewpoint.**

* * *

Chapter Six - In Which We Think That Things Are Starting To Look Up

* * *

Just as it always will, time passed. The sun rose and set many times, and the earth span on its axis. As the children will grow, Artur will watch and work. He will stitch clothes for them, and they will teach him new emotions and words, especially the one known as 'family'. They will be his children, and he will be their father.

But, even surrounded by 'brothers and sisters', some children will not be content. Aelfred in paticular would watch from the windows at the people coming and going.

One winter day in 2079, he will see a boy with short black hair, and dull eyes. He will be walking beside his caretaker, a man with dark brown hair and eyes. He will call the boy Kiki, and the man Jao. He will leave Mattiyahu in control of their makeshift family, and he will go outside.

"Hello," he will say.

The black haired boy and his caretaker will ignore him. Aelfred will frown, and run up to them. He will tap the boy on the shoulder.

"I said hello."

The boy will stop, only looking at him with blank eyes. The adult will also stop, and look at Aelfred.

"Identify."

Aelfred will stop, having grabbed the boy's hand. They will stand in a stalemate.

"You are broken," the boy will say the words with no emotion, "come, we will fix you."

Aelfred will let go, and step backwards, "what are you saying?!

It will be at about that time that Artur will walk up, "what is the disturbance?"

"The boy is broken."

Artur will glance at Aelfred, "my duties are complete. I will take him to the ministry."

"Identify?" The boy will ask, looking at Aelfred, eyes arguably curious.

"M115227." Artur will grab Aelfred's arm.

"Artur, you're hurting me!"

His hand will only tighten until the man and boy have gone. Artur will turn to Aelfred, "what do you think you were doing?!" The words will be shouted.

"I wanted to play!" Aelfred will shout back.

"Aelfred Freidrich son of Joan," Artur will speak darkly, "you will not do any such thing again."

Aelfred's eyes shall narrow, "I hate, hate, hate you and all your stupid rules!"

Artur will fight to keep his face blank, "we will discuss this later."

He will grab his charge's hand, dragging him towards their 'home'.

What neither of them will know is that there will be no later - for one of them, at least.

* * *

The Count looked at the diagram, and then at the mess of oil, metal and tools infront of him. After about five minutes, he gingerly picked up a spanner, and started. For a long while, you could hear nothing but the clanging of metal and frustrated cries from that room, intermittently dispersed with a few notes of an age-old song.

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months turned to years, and still life continued the same...

...

At 0732 on the 11th of November, 1919, Fel answered a knock at the door. It was the first person to visit the house for the best part of a year - the last had been a telegram boy. In all of the time, she had been the only one to have left the house; Lud had been forced to perform the Count's duties whilst the strange noises came from the storage room. Neither had seen the Count for nearly two years, and even then only for food. The only times they heard him were when either he dropped materials, or he rested at his piano. As far as they could tell, he did not sleep either.

"Hallo?" Fel gave a short bow as she answered the door, wearing one of Elizabeta's old dresses. It was green and too big for the girl, a home-made apron being used both to protect it and keep it up.

Before the door stood a young man and a younger woman. Both were dressed simply, but held themselves with an air of authority.

"Guten Morgan," the woman asked, her voice revealing her to be only a girl, "we are here to see our cousin."

Fel opened the door, before bursting into tears and running into the house.

"Stupid woman," the male frowned.

The girl held his hand, tucking in beside him.

Eventually, at 10:52, the Count appeared at the top of the stairs, Lud shortly behind him. Fel hid behind a door, watching them.

The Count was dressed smartly, but was covered in oil. Even the silk gloves which his pristine hands were coated in grime. His skin was ashen, his face gaunt. He was securley into the region of dangerously thin, although he still held himself high.

He stood at the top of the stairs, sunken eyes narrowing at his guests as he looked down on them, not tilting his head even slightly to do so.

The girl gave out a gasp, stepping forward slightly, "cousin-"

The man placed a hand over her mouth, "what have you done, Roderick?"

The Count did not reply directly, just allowing a slight smile to creep onto his face. He turned, walking back into the house.

The female looked at the male, who was frowning.

"Come home, Lili," he said.

"But brother - we cannot leave him." She widened her eyes as she looked, waiting for a reply.

After a short while, her counterpart huffed, leading her after the Count.


	8. Chapter 7 - In which we remember

**A.N. Sorry for the wait; my lie has been... Messy of late. On the plus side, however, I only have abou 3 paragraphs left to write; chapters 9, 10 and the epilogue are complete. The bad news is that Iggy's part of chapter 8 is... Not going well. At all. And, as usual, it is not well written.**

**And a warning is probably in order. If you want a properly happy ending, turn back before it's too late.**

**This is your last chapter before a good ending becomes impossible. Even here, it gets increasingly unlikely. You have ben warned.**

**Also beware of mild gore towards the end of this chapter, and greater levels in the next. By chapters 9 and 10, nobody squeamish should be present.**

**You have been warned.**

**Continue at your peril.**

**If you are still reading...**

**Please enjoy.**

**(Donations of cake are optional. Donations of tomato are not.)**

* * *

Chapter 7 – In Which We Remember Why Hoping is Fruitless

* * *

Artur will lead Aelfred by the hand, all the way back to the docking station. They will walk in silence, the adult glaring silently at a spot directly before him - moving in perfect time. The child will squirm in the hold of the man, but will not speak.

Eventually, they will reach there. Artur will throw open the door, throwing the boy inside and locking it behind them.

"Are you aware just how much trouble you are in, boy?" Artur will have finally mastered the frosty look.

"But why? I didn't do anything too wrong!"

Some of the other children had will congregate, watching the unfurling events.

Artur will stop for a moment, "that, Aelfred, was A000000. And do you why his name is such? Because he is the chief administrator - he controls all matters here. He is the eldest of us all, and his main role? Keeping broken peoples off the streets. You, Aelfred," he will step closer, "by your own stupid actions have sentanced yourself, me and everyone else here to at the very least death. You will be begging for death before the end."

Aelfred's face will fall - he will be able to tell the adult was not lieing, "but-"

"Everyone! Collect your things and leave," Artur will call aloud, the children scuttering off to find their few positions. He will glare at Aelfred; the boy will gulp and run.

In a few minutes the first few will have congregated, but it will already be too late; the door slams open.

"Good afternoon M115227. You and all those present are being arrested on grounds of harboring untouchables and defending brokens. It is fruitless to resist," the voice will seem mechanical, despite its human transmitter.

Many hands will reach out, grabbing all of the children and the adult. Those that resist will be given a hard blow to the head. Soon, all will be unconcious and slung over backs, being bought to the Ministry...

Artur will awaken in a cell. Two sides will be concrete, the other two glass. There will be no furniture, only grime on the floor.

"Oh. You're awake," if he will not know better, and if he will know the word, Artur would say the voice is sadiistic.

Artur will make no move against the voice, but his back will prickle - the voice will be A000000.

"Can you not just let us outside?"

"You are broken. We will fix you."

"I don't want to be fixed."

"You are proving my point... Do this willingly, or our measures will be extreme."

Artur made no reply.

"You have bought this on yourself," the voice of A000000 rang through his room once more.

He left. For what could have been hours, or even months, Artur sat in his cell. To keep himself sane he spoke to people who were not there, praying it to move on swiftly; the silence was sending him mad.

If he had known what was to come, however, he would never have said such.

* * *

"Roderick!" The man called, taking long strides through the house. No matter how quickly he strode, however, he could not catch him. It was almost as though space was bending to keep him in front.

Eventually, the Count stopped and entered a room. The pair of blonde visitors followed him in.

"Mein Gott," the male whispered, as the girl clutched his hand.

Before them stood a giant machine made of twisted metal, and pulsating in sickly shades of brown and yellow. The pair could identify various buttons on what seemed to be the control panel. The Count stood there, pressing some of them and twisting others. As he did, more oil attached to his silken gloves.

"Do you like it?" He whispered as he took a screwdriver and twisted part of the machine. The colour changed slightly, before turning to a bright blue.

"What..." The girl looked from the man to the machine, eyes wide.

"I will find the man who took my wife," a close look and someone could see that the room was once his bedroom, "it will tear apart space and let me travel between. I will find him, and I will kill him. I will take his heart, and I will rip it, still beating, from his body." He turned to them as the colour twisted to black.

"Your wife, cousin, is dead," the blonde man spoke bluntly. "We buried her years ago."

"You're insane," Lili whispered, voice pleading, "please, Roddy. We can get you help - just come back to Switzerland with us."

"I do not need your help," his eyes seemed to glow, "especially not from you." His nose wrinkled slightly as his eyes glinted, "actually..."

He took a saw from the table beside him, and threw it at the pair.

"Roderich!" The girl screamed as she dodged, "can't you see what you're doing?!"

He turned to her as her brother attempted to get in the way. The girl stepped back, the saw biting into her bare foot. She let out a gasp, whilst the Count simply lurched forwards, taking the saw back.

"Your sacrifice is greatly appreciated," he took the tool, before wiping the blood on a cloth and dropping that cloth into the machine, "along with all of the thousands of others who have given to the cause."

"What do you mean?" The man wrapped his arms around the girl, lifting her into his arms. She clung to him as he backed away.

The Count, however, gave no reply. Instead, he stepped into a gap in the machine. His faced contorted into a softer, saner smile, "I am so, so sorry Lili, Basch. This is goodbye for now."

He pulled two wires in front of him, obviously completing a circuit as his body convulsed and the machine crackled.

Lili and Basch stood, unable to tear wide eyes from the scene. As the Count's body convulsed, he laughed. Finally, Lili screamed. Soon enough, Fel and Lud came running. Their eyes were wide as Lud used a hammer to smash the machine.

To their eyes, the Count's body lay still and unmoving. Lili and Fel both started crying, whilst their male counterparts held them and looked at one another. To them, it was the end of this tale.

But, many worlds and millennia away, Roderick Edelstein awoke to the sound of clanging metal and waves.


	9. Chapter 8 - In which we follow

**A.N. Here we go again. This one is especially for Meri, seeing as she asked so nicely. :) She knows who she is.**

**On another note, is anyone interested in a Christmas exchange of actual gifts, rather than virtual ones? If so, say, and I'll point you in the direction of someone organising one. :)**

**Now about this chapter...**

**Your warning is here: turn back now. After this chapter, you could force a bitter-sweet ending for our protagonists, but not a happy one. If you are upset by mentions of death, gore, or general abuse of power, turn back now. Also if brainwashing or kidnap upset you. A happy ending is not possible. If that's what you're looking for, again I say to you, turn back. Especially if fridge horrors unsettle you badly.  
There's also one instance of foul language here.**

**If you're still reading, above are the warnings for this chapter, and I wish you well.**

**Jai Long = Hog Kong**

**Johannes = South Africa**

**Saline = Tuvalu**

**Petros = you should be able to work this out.**

* * *

Chapter 8: In Which We Follow Our Characters In An Ever-Downwards Spiral

* * *

Eventually, A000000 will appear to give up, and his voice sound again, "it seems this is not working. Just remember; whatever happens now is your fault."

The lights in the rooms on the other side of the glass will finally turn on - the glass will truly be a one-way mirror. A000000, the man dubbed Jao by Aelfred, will stand at the front. Behind him will be some of the children, tied to metal tables in the cold, white room. They will be naked; male and female alike. Artur will recognise the three – named Saline, Jai Long and Johannas. Johannas will be awake, struggling, his long blonde hair getting tied into the chain around him. Jai Long will be awake, and perfectly still. Black eyes will stare straight at Artur, boring into his soul. Saline will still be unconscious, her head limp to one side.

"You'll see the others shortly," A000000 assured him in a tone which did anything but that.

"Let the children go at least," Artur will have forgotten that his pleads will not be heard, "your quarrel is only with me as a citizen, not the untouchable children."

"But we need them to deal with first... It must be said that I do not approve of this, and so it will be left to the others."

Artur will wonder how an unbroken citizen could approve or disprove of something. However, the unbroken will leave the room without another word, and three in cloaks, one holding a poker, one a whip and one a knife, will step in. Artur will pound upon the glass, begging for them to let the children go.

They will start with Johannes, and the screams will sound loud.

Artur will watch, unable to say or do anything but cry, as blood splatters across the formerly white room, his children screaming for an end. They will fall in and out of consciousness, Artur unable to comprehend which was the lesser evil. As the blade drew across Saline's throat, he will finally scream for an end. The lights turned out, to his surprise, but maybe the true torture begins when your imagination is left to itself. Because, where were his children what was happening behind their screams?

It will not be long before his question will be answered, the lights will turn on. The other children will be bought out in twos and threes, and will be subjected to the same treatment. Blood will dance over the metal tables, ropes will be snapped and lives will be ruined. Every time, he will see the lights flicker out as the end of the session approaches.

Artur will scream.

"You chose for this to happen," A000000 will appear to laugh the words, "by breaking, and accepting, you made this happen."

Artur will no reply but with the screams and tears.

He will be unable to tear his eyes away from the scene, watching as Mattiyahu and Aelfred are dragged out.

"No-" It will be Artur's first real word for days - at least, he will think it will be days. He will not be able to tell.

"Oh?" A000000 will turn sadistic, "Are these ones special?"

If Artur will not believe his heart could break further, he will be mistaken as Mattiyahu's hair will be yanked backwards, and the knife pressed against his throat - it will not do for the boy to scream. Aelfred will do it for him, though, and cry for his brother.

"Matty!?"

The boy will be silent, staring at his captor with large, violet eyes. He will say something which will anger the citizen, but that Artur will not hear. He will be kicked in the stomach and thrown to the floor.

"No more," Artur will hiss.

"Hum?" the voice will come over the intercom once again.

"NO MORE!" he will shout as the knife falls into Matty's back.

"And how will you stop me?"

Once again, as he will have done many times, Artur will smash his fist into the glass surrounding him. This time, however, whether by the build up of stress of by the sheer strength he used, the glass will shatter.

"Wha-" the voice will start to speak, but the man will pay it no heed.

Artur will run into the room with the blood and the metal tables. He will gather Mattiyahu in his arms, and Aelfred will cling to his trouser leg. He will hiss at the captors, and push them from his way. He will move almost at random through the halls, Aelfred crying and Matty slipping away.

He will find the room where the other children - the living, the dead and the dieing - will be waiting. As the door will open, Petros will run forward.

"Brother!"

Artur will glare to silence them all, "children, we're leaving."

The will gather around, the elder ones carrying the younger. The dead will be left, and some of the dieing with them. Others will be carried through the hallways, lead by the man with the emerald eyes.

The men in white coats sanding in the ministry will be ignored by the adult, although some children will fall to them. Artur will hear their cries, but he will work to protect those who remain, and hope once he is gone the children will be released again.

The will back it to the outside, and he will lead them away from the city he will have never stepped out of before.

For, he will know, their only hope will be with other untouchables and brokens. And they will not live in the city.

* * *

Roderick threw back his head, laughing. He had done it; here he was. Eventually, he calmed and stepped away from the metal which had travelled with him. In his pocket he held the return devices. He wandered from the beach, in search of habitation.

Soon enough, he found some. The locals were strange; they dressed like peasants but spoke as kings. They listened and marvelled at the Count's tale, giving him food and pointing to the next settlement.

About six villages later he was provided with a horse. From there, he travelled on steadily getting further from the shore. The accents of those he met degraded as their lifestyles improved, and the settlements enlarged.

Three months later he came upon the capital. The building were just ruins decorated by swirling ivy and climbing flowers. Someone met him at the edge, face hooded.

"I have heard of your quest," the figure spoke with a feminine voice, "you should turn back now."

The Count pushed past the figure and into the centre of town.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The creature called after him, "Because I most certainly have."

Soon enough, the moss covered cobbles were such that he had to leave his horse. The streets were almost deserted as he pushed apart vines in his quest. The Emperor would live here, and the leader could find the information he wanted.

There was no waiting to be granted entrance - not even a request for weapons. He walked his way between the floral-covered skeletons of buildings. Underneath a canopy of peoneys sat the Emporer and Empress. The Emporer was tying flowers into the woman's hair, while a blonde male stood in attendance. The Count's eyes widened, stepping forward and taking the Empress' arm.

"What are you doing with my wife?!" Both the Count and the Emporer shouted at once.

The Count let go, and the woman ran back. Her brown hair bobbed with her, eyes shining with fear.

The Emporer wrapped his arms around her, glaring whilst the blonde man's face was impassive.

"You think it funny to have your... Thing steal people's wives and marry them?"

"What are you talking about?" The Emperor asked, obviously confused. The blonde man shuffled uncomfortably.

"Good sir, what do you mean?" The Empress stood, allowing petals to fall from her dress, "I have always been here." She spoke with a tone of distress, her partner standing and wrapping his arms around her.

Roderick looked between the two, before his eyes fell on the blonde one, "what did you do to her?"

The blonde, strongman glared.

"He has done nothing to me?" She turned to the emporer, "Gil?"

The Emperor laughed, "of course not." However, he was glaring at the blonde man, "why don't you go get ready for this evening."

She hit him with the back of her hand, leaving a red mark on his face, before smiling and walking off.

As soon as she was out of hearing, the Emporer's face fell into a glare, "what did you do, Bruderlien?"

"I found you a wife."

"A married one?! What the hell were you thinking?" The man was almost screaming at the blonde. Looking, he was young; maybe even only his late teens.

"I didn't know!"

"You should have checked! Now we have her husband after us!"

"But she was one of us; no reproductive means."

That shut the Emperor up, "but, her husband has them..." He turned to Roderick, "I'm afraid you are mistaken. My wife is an amnesiac that Bruder found on the outskirts of town, not your wife. Try further afield."

"You're lieing to me." The Count spoke again, "I am no fool."

The blonde man stood, grabbing the collar of his shirt and forcing him back, hissing in his ear, _"she is not your wife anymore. She has forgotten you, and will never remember; that part of her mind has been destroyed. Are you going to make her suffer, when she is otherwise happy? Here she is accepted, and is no different. Will you deny her that?"_

He let the Count go, "my Lord does not wish to see any more of you, so get out." He spoke calmly, but with threat in his voice.

"I know not the way," the Count sneered the words, "and I have nothing left."

"Lizzie!" The Emperor called, "come help send this man home."

The Empress re-appeared, dressed now in something much closer to European state robes. She simply nodded, the two of them linking hands. The blonde man set a box on the floor, which beeped.

"This will send you to where you are needed," the Emperor spoke.

"Good luck, sir."

"You won't understand," he looked Elizabeta in the eye, "but... Ich liebe dich, Frauline Herzedev.."

The Empress cocked her head to one side, lips opened as though to speak, and confusion written on her face. There was be a spark of memory in her eyes, but not one which lasted. She raised a hand in a gentle wave goodbye.

Again, the Count was covered in darkness as he fell through time and space.


	10. Chapter 9 - In Which We Meet

**A.N. The penultimate chapter, bar the epilogue! Things get very, very precarious here. Please do no read the second part if you are overly squeamish, although you survived chapter 8, so...**

**The rest of this is all written, so expect it all up by the end of next week (I know that double updates are annoying). And, in case I forget... Thank you for reading.**

**Here we have the third, and final, of our tenses introduced. Please enjoy. Oh, and one fem!character. In fem!Russia, but she's not actually... Ugh. You'll see. She's the 'moral compass' of the story. Sort of... Well, you'll see in chapter 10.**

**(I'm not happy with Iggy's bit, but... I'm coming to accept I'm never happy).**

* * *

Chapter 9 – In Which We Meet The Antagonist

* * *

Artur will run, and he will carry on running. His right arm will hold Mattiyahu close to his body, and his left hand will grasp Aelfred's. Aeflred in turn will drag Petros, who will drag Mackenzie, who will drag Leon and so on. They will run toward the forest, and they will not stop.

Neither will they be followed.

Time will pass, and they will come to a clearing. The youngest and the weakest and the most injured will be able to run no further. Artur will allow them to stop, and they will, together, fashion what may be a camp. Wounds will be bound, and they will huddle together for warmth and protection.

That night, they will all sleep. When they awake, things will be different.

Artur will awake to screaming. The group will be surrounded by a group of people, dressed in many colours.

"Why are you here?" one will ask, pointing a wooden spear at Artur. He will be tall, and glaring.

"Help," is all he will say, as he will gesture to his children.

One of the people will bend down, looking at the children, "the children are of us, brother, but the adult is not… Yet he is not of them anymore, either." They will look back at the first, questioning.

The first will lower his weapon, "We will help the children," he will speak slowly, as though contemplating the matter, "But you will have to give them up."

Artur will look between the group of people and his children, eyes flickering rapidly. He will stand.

"Can you save them?" he will ask, looking the people in their pale blue eyes, "Can you keep them safe?"

Petros will already be making friends with the shortest of the group, chattering happily to them.

The first man will nod, and Artur will look down. He will want to keep the children, but he will want them to survive. He will know the group are like them. He will lean down, and say goodbye to each child in turn. His hands will rest on Aelfred and Mattiyahu for the longest, "Keep the others safe," he will whisper to Aelfred, and to Mattiyahu "please repair soon, little one."

He will stand again, and bow to the people before him. His children will call for him as they are taken away into the forest, but he will stay where he is.

The last to leave will be one of the group – an adult untouchable. The adult will look at him, and speak, "Go north, but do not stop. Do not stop, else she will catch you."

The adult will point north, "Keep running, good sir, else you'll never be granted peace."

Artur will nod, frowning as he watches Aelfred wave at him. He will turn, and take off in the direction pointed.

He will run and run and run, pushing past trees and many other things. He will run for days on end, but eventually he will reach a huge drop. Artur will stop, scared to fall. He will turn to find another way across, but there will be none. Behind him, he will hear whistling and other sounds. Eyes wide, he will watch an army of white-coated people on horseback.

"I'll give you one last chance," their leader, a female, will call, "step backwards and die, or attempt to outrun your fate."

Artur will frown and, unwilling to die, he will surge forward.

The female leader will sigh, "You choose so, so badly."

Something will hit Artur on the back of the head, sending darkness across his vision. As it does, he will see the leader dismount, frowning softly.

"You are a fool, Arthur Kirkland," she will whisper as he passes out, "A fool."

* * *

The Count awakes in a dark place. All around him the black swirls, but for what is lit by a gas lantern. It hangs above the door to a inn, named above as 'The Edge of Nowhere'. Outside of what is lit by the lantern, things do not exist.

He stands, brushing himself down. Seeing no-where and nothing else, he enters.

The building is panelled inside, with rich wooden floors. However, everything, even the counter and bell, is covered in dust. Roderick sees a duster and broom over to one side.

"Is anyone here?" He calls into the darkness.

There is no reply. Not knowing where he is, the Count walks through the building, pushing every open door. There are no people, but each room is perfectly furnished to his own tastes; just dusty. Ever so dusty.

He continues to explore for an amount of time which he does not know; never does he grow hungry, tired or thirst. He sees no people, either.

Eventually, he comes to a room with a piano and a covered mirror. It, unlike all of the other rooms, is clean. He lifts the lid, and begins to play.

The Count plays for hours, until his fingers begin to ache. Moving again, he lifts the sheet from over the mirror.

The mirror shows the reflection of a gaunt, haggard man. Roderick does not recognise himself - he looks like a skeleton with flesh stretched over the top. He touches the reflection; the mirror is soft, and bends.

When, however, the pressure is removed, it does not reform his image - but that of his wife.

"Eliza?"

"Will you help me?" The image asks.

"Anything," he promised.

"Look after this place," the woman in the mirror coos, "clean and look after it; own it and guard it."

"I will," he replies.

"Danke," the image's face twists, and screams. It is the same scream he heard many years ago; when he saw his wife be taken, and everyone else saw her die.

"Eliza!"

His ears ring with the sound, as his face contorts in pain. He puts a hand to his ear, and finds it covered in blood.

The image stops screaming, and starts laughing. She speaks, as her hair changes to white and her eyes to purple, but he cannot hear it.

"What are you saying?!" He screams, terrified as he cannot hear his own voice.

She shakes her head, smirking. The expression is foreign on her face as she steps out of the mirror, a knife in hand. She plunges it into his heart, before dragging it, hollowing out his chest.

The Count falls to the fall, shuddering in pain. He knows he should be dieing, but his vision does not fade. All he knows is pain, for time unknown.

The image from the mirror disappears as he hides his head in the gaping wound in his chest. He sees and hears nothing; knows nothing but pain.

The blood drips through the floor, forming the words 'do not mess with me' on the wall, staining it ever red.


	11. Chapter 10 - In Which We Come

**A.N. So, here is the last actual chapter, before the epilogue (hopefully tomorrow).**

**No warnings extra to those previously given...**

**Oh, and it's been a while since I had reason to speak German. It translates to 'who?', 'where?', 'Who are you?', 'Where am I?' and 'I can't hear... Why... Why can't I hear?' Please send corrections my way. :)**

**The ending is very odd. But that's kind of the point. Personally, I don't believe in fate - at least, not to this level. Please watch out for name changing at the end. ;) I'm half tempted to write out a prequel, too, but that may be pushing it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: In Which We Come To A Conclusion

* * *

Artur awakens laying on grass. He sits up, and looks at the swirling darkness surrounding the grass on which he is. He looks at it, and calls it 'void'. He turns to look behind him. He sees a building, and he sees a body dressed in purple and red.

Artur goes over to the body laying before him, putting his hand on its shoulder.

"Are you broken?"

The body moves, uncurling from itself. The blonde man's stomach lurches at the sight of the other man's ribs. The body stares at him with purple eyes.

"Wer?" It whispers. "Wo?"

"..." Artur does not know the answer to the question.

"We sind Sie?! Wo bin ich?" It attempts to pull itself up, but collapses upon itself.

"Who are you?"

The violet eyes stare at his lips, "Ich kann nichts hören... Warum... Warum kann ich nicht hören?" The words are spoken as though the speaker is gasping for air. After them, it shudders and its eyes close.

Artur frowns, picking up the body but bothering not to say more. The bod does not speak again. It curls back into itself- quite literally - as Artur brings it inside. He ignores the cleaning supplies for now, and comes to a room in the back. It is reasonably clean.

Artur lays the body on the bed, forcing the head up as he wraps the hollowed chest in blankets. He pushes the body back down to rest or die, before leaving.

Artur takes the cleaning supplies, and walks through the building. As he walks, he cleans down all of the rooms and walls.

He does not know how long he spends cleaning, but has counted himself to the 32nd floor. There he finds a room filled with fabrics and threads. Carefully, he takes them into his hands, pulling through a number of stitches. He sews and sews for as long as he can, until he pricks his finger. Artur places down the sewing, and looks for something to keep the red and fabric apart.

Instead, he finds a sheet covering something. Without considering his actions, he pulls it off to reveal a mirror. The mirror is made of glass and oak.

He sees himself. Artur never has before, and reaches forth to touch the image. Before his hand even reaches the surface, it changes into that of two boys - two boys he knows well.

"Aelfred? Mattiyahu?"

The image of twins, the thinner wrapped around the shorter, turns its head towards him. The thinner grasps his brother's shoulders tighter, shaking his head.

"Would you do anything for us?" Aelfred is the one to ask.

"Yes," Artur replies without hesitation.

"Then, stay here. Clean and sew and keep this place in perfection. Keep our memory," Aelfred instists.

Behind him, Mattiyahu begs Artur to reject the offer, with only his hands. Mattiyahu offers his own - an offer of eternal sleep.

He watches the boys in silence, before bowing his head, "I will, Aelfred."

Mattiyahu frowns, his head falling as he disappears from the image. Artur's eyes start to sting, as he pressed his eyes over them. They change to black, unable to see. He feels something eat into them, a fire burning on his retina; a woodpecker pecking the irises.

"You should have listened to him," it is a woman's voice now, even as Artur backs away.

He hears footsteps come forward, a rippling in the mirror.

"They chose him, because they thought he could save you. Aelfred is gone; Mattiyahu is who you should have chosen. Now you will become one with me." The voice sounds both happy and confused, although threat lie just below the surface.

Artur finds himself against a wall.

"I tried to let you make amends, da? But nyet, you refused. Everyone must behave."

"Identify," Artur whispers. He now the voice; it is the voice of the woman with the long, pale hair who chase him to the cliff.

"I am many things to many people," the voice falls to a whisper, "but, your men once called me Fate."

"What is happening?"

"Mattiyahu was doomed to die, and you saved him," the voice replies, still almost singing in tone, "his death would have led to the fall of the powers of your world, bringing a new age of peace and joy. But you denied the world that. Even then, the free peoples sent Mattiyahu to offer you an escape; and you did not take it. The man in the basement? He married the wrong woman, then started a war, killing hundreds of thousands in an attempt to get her back. You have both been and boys, and bad boys must be punished."

Artur could hear her just fine through the pain, but his confusion remained.

"You are too dangerous to live, but too dangerous to die. So, you must become one with us," her voice is almost upon him.

The next thing he knows is cold steel forced through his eye. It digs through his eye, and out the other side. He screams until his throat runs dry and he chokes.

He puts his hands to his eyes, once the steel is gone, and finds they go into holes carved out. Still screaming, he places fists in the holes, rocking as he screams.

In his mind, one word echoes; "Seamster, Seamster, Seamster."

* * *

It is a long time before the Count awakens fully. He is vaguely aware of the fact that someone has wrapped his chest, and the green eyes of said man. His chest is still hollow; he knows he should be dead. He finds a coat, pulling it on to hide the missing flesh.

As he wanders aimlessly through the halls (he has tried the front door; he can open it, but not leave), until he comes to the 50th floor. Laying in a pool of blood, hands burrowed into his head, rocks the man he only vaguely remembers from many nights before. In front is a painting of the blonde lady in the mirror, glaring down on hi.

The Count places a hand on his shoulder, the head moving upwards. The man before him mutters something, or maybe he shouts, the Count cannot tell.

Upon the falls, painted in blood, are the words 'Do not pass here; what fate gives she also takes away.'.

He picks up the squirming man, taking him back to the room from whence he came. He lays him on the bed, pulls away his hands, and binds his face.

And then he waits.

Because in the heart which is no longer his he knows something - that they will never die or leave, but for ages men will come and go.

Downstairs, and ages untold later, the bell above the door rings. The Count hears it not, even as his name is changed to Inn-Keeper and his erlier self finally dies.

Artur - no, Seamster - stirs, sitting up and looking to the door. He hears, but he cannot see the way. He turns to the Count, even as the other studies him. He motions a bell, whilst the other understands.

All visitors to the Edge of Nowhere have offended Fate; the Inn-Keeper mediates between them and her, whilst the Seamster fixes the wholes they have created in time. They are unable to communicate beyond the basics, nor do they ever successfully communicate with the visitors. They are unsatisfied, but save people beyond number from their fate. Their relationship with her changes; Fate is mad, and her morals strange, but she is not amoral. Neither is she evil - not even misunderstood. On the same terms, she is not good either.

And the many days when no men pass their way? They sit in the room with the piano; Inn-Keeper plays what he cannot hear, and Seamster sews what he cannot see. Fate watches them both, dancing to what Inn-Keeper plays and wearing what Seamster sews, and always hidden from sight.

And there they stay, for time immortal, awaiting the bell to ring.


	12. Epilogue - In which we realise

**A.N. I changed this again at about 3am today (I woke up then), and am feeling kind of ill, so please bear with it. It feels kind of like a lesson, but... I'll just leave it and see.**

**Anyway, here is the epilogue finishing things off for our favourite side-characters. ^^'**

**Warnings: non-explicit character deaths, some mind-messing.**

**What SHOULD have happened in each world is mentioned in the previous chapter; I suppose this is both what 'really' happened and fixing the time stream.**

**Anyway, thank you call very much for reading this thing of mine. I may attempt something happier next, although the mind-messing that is HetaHazard may prevent that... Or I may do a story about how fem!Russia become Fate, but probably not... That would be weird.**

* * *

Epilogue - In Which We Realise That, In The End, Everything Happens For A Reason, And That Reason Is Best

* * *

But what of those left behind? And what of the worlds they cast aside in their aims?

* * *

It will take a long time, many, many years, but Aelfred will still be the one to break the curse. Indirectly, of course. He never was the brightest bulb in the box. Mattiyahu will stand beside him, the brains behind the revolutionary, and later, the president. Aelfred will remember the boy with the hidden eyes, and the boy will be his motivation. The twins will start small, simply causing disruption; digging up power cables and smashing windows.

Alfred will speak of this to Mattiyahu, and Mattiyahu will stand beside him. However, as their 'siblings' grow older, their actions will become more disruptive - with Leon, Bruce, Mackenzie and Petros, they will advance to destroying buildings. People will come for them, but they will be too quick on their feet.

Eventually, others will join their cause; not all for the same reasons, not always officially, but always they will help.

They will loose people too, but then they will only fight harder. Aelfred will die aged 19. Mattiyahu will take his place, but will control from behind. Bruce will be their new figurehead, and all will grieve. It will take them years, but one day, purely by accident, they will destroy the coffee plants. It is only then that they realise the significance of spiking the coffee.

It will take a few months, but the other men and women will be freed - they will, as one swarm, rise against the rulers who took meaning from them, and the rulers will die. They will look for a new leader, and find none.

Time will pass, and Mattiyahu will find the boy, now a man, with the hidden eyes - the one that Aelfred will die trying to find. He will give him his name, and his name will be Kiku. Together they will grow, learn and change the world; Petros will be declared their leader, but Kiku and Mattiyahu will pull the strings. Their country, Cameranland, will go to war with the others, and they will win. The age of control will, as all ages do, come to an end.

And they will start a new age of freedom, free speech and belief.

For nothing, even evil and good, lasts forever.

* * *

And those left in Austria? Later that evening, a telegram was sent declaring the end of the war the Count used to gain the blood for his contraption. As part of the terms of surrender, the joint nation of Austro-Hungary was to be dissolved. The land owned by the Edelsteins straddled the new boarder; it was to be forcibly bought by the state and the proceeds given to the new nation as a fine for not joining the war, then onto the victorious army. The Count never fought - he never read the telegrams.

Lili, Basch, Fel and Lud buried the body in the Church graveyard. Nobody else will care to come. The Count will be united with the Countess, whose body he refused to see. Lud inherited everything left in the Count's name, and he sold all but the most sentimental of artefacts. For a while, he and Fel lived with Lili and Basch; until they grew into adults.

Lud married Fel, and they bought themselves a house in Florence.

Lili in turn married a young man from up north. At the wedding, Traian appeared. He looked old, and filled a place in the family of the husband that nobody should have known was missing - even if it was too obvious to see. They did not speak to one another, but neither did they fight.

They all lived to see the start of the second world war, although only a few months into it, Lud was killed. Fel was distraught, and pregnant, when she heard - the first time it had lasted unto the fourth month.

Basch saw it as his duty to married the widowed Fel, although the children she bore first took their father's name, not that of her husband. The names of the children were Venenziano and Ludwig - twin boys. Beyond them, she had other children, but they took the surname of Basch. There they lived out their days in Switzerland.

The world, as we know, eventually healed from the wars, as did the people who lived there. Not all completely, but healing came to most.

For man is fundamentally good, but his corruption is so, so easy.

* * *

Millennia and worlds away, Elizabeta lived out her years wondering who the strange man with the brown hair and violet eyes was - and why he was so familiar - but she will never receive answers. She will rule beside Gilbert, and they will be, for the most part, content.

In that world, nobody could bear children; instead she was gifted them by the earth itself. Two girls and a boy were gifted in her years - Gilbertine, the eldest, then Annalise and Roderich. She will not know why she chose the names, but Ludwig, the brother of the count, will pale as he heard them.

Nobody ever told her why, and those that knew took the secret to the grave.

Sometimes, it is simply better not to know.


End file.
